


In the Car

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey can't stand being in the car with Ian sometimes.....okay, maybe all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Car

"Would you stop?" Mickey burst out, whipping his head around to glare at Ian accusingly.

Ian froze for a second, taking his eyes from the road. “Stop what?”

"That…" Mickey said exasperated.

Ian inched forward in traffic, tapping the brakes every so often. He could hear them screaming for new pads. “What? What am I doing?” He couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Mickey aggressively gestured towards Ian’s hand drumming away to the music on any and every surface of the car. “That! The fucking drumming!”

As if he was suddenly aware of his absentminded movements, his hand paused and hovered awkwardly. “Huh…”

Mickey threw his head back against the headrest and threw his hands up like he was pleading with the Big Guy upstairs he didn’t exactly believe in since his dad stopped letting his mom take him to church when he was younger. “Every time we get in the car, I have to sit here and listen to you pounding on everything.”

Ian shrugged and chuckled. “It’s Motley Crue, Mick.”

"Yeah, and Soundgarden and PearlJam and every other fucking song!"

Ian put both his hands on the steering wheel now, so as not to piss Mickey off more, even though they were hardly moving in the stop-and-go. He heard Mickey sigh heavily, supposedly done with making whatever his point was.

"At least I don’t sing." He said quietly, trying really hard not to smirk because he could feel the evil eye Mickey was giving him, even without looking.

"I don’t sing." Mickey gritted.

Ian nodded slowly. “Mhm…” he pressed the gas at the first sign of a pick-up in flow. “…when you don’t know the words, yeah.” He didn’t think he could keep a straight face much longer. He chanced a glance at Mickey’s reddening face and couldn’t hold back a giggle.

"Shut up!" Mickey hit him hard on the arm, turning away to hide his own small smile. "My singing is better than that constant racket."

Ian quirked an eyebrow. “Racket? As in ‘gay or excited revelry’? Or….?” He stuck his tongue out playfully, as Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Exactly. Just stop your gay drumming all the time."

"Or what? You going to sing Whitney at me again?" Ian was laughing hard now.

Mickey pouted and crossed his arms angrily. “You said you wouldn’t bring that up ever again!”

Ian just kept laughing as he drove.


End file.
